We Are
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: Kendall sits down and writes "We Are" at his desk. He explains everything to the Rushers through the lyrics, telling them that although the guys are sad to see Big Time Rush end, they're excited to move on to the next chapter of their lives. He hopes the Rushers listen hard and get the messages.


**So this is my interpretation of "We Are". At the end of Big Time Dreams, it came to my attention that that was an extremely sad song. And I actually listened to the lyrics in a different POV and this is what I came up with. I hope you love it.**

**Oh, and warning. It's sad.**

* * *

I sat at my desk, heart heavy.

The prospect of the show, Big Time Rush, ending was brought up today with Scott. None of us wanted it. We loved shooting the show and we loved the fans that watched it. But we DID have dreams of our own.

I wanted to pursue my singing career. Dustin and I will probably write a lot more songs for Heffron Drive and make another album and maybe even go on tour. Besides that, I still love writing music and singing. I could sell my songs to other artists and record some of my own.

James wanted to get into movie roles. He was in the show for the acting purpose- he loved acting. He had already been in _See Dad Run _and _iCarly _as a guest star. Plus he loved singing- he was already doing covers of songs and putting them on Youtube. Big Time Rush was sort of dragging him down- with the shooting and the tours and the recording, he had no time for auditions or even to think about another role in a show or movie.

Carlos loved Broadway and wanted to maybe get into it a little. He had the singing voice and acting skills to pull it off. And besides that, he had Alexa. He probably wanted to get married and have kids with her pretty soon, but with BTR still shooting, what time did he have for family?

Logan? Well, who knows what Logan would do? He got into BTR for the acting aspect, but discovered he could sing in the process. Personally, I think he would go the James route- try to get into movies or TV shows. He loves acting, but no matter what he does I think he'll be happy. He's a go-with-the-flow type of guy.

So, just like every time I'm feeling something intense, I pulled out my notebook and pen.

I want to end BTR, but at the same time I don't. I just- want to move on to bigger things, is all. It's not that I don't love it. Oh, but I love it too much. Sure, we were getting a little too old to be looking like we're teens. And besides, Season 5 would make Kendall Knight twenty years old. And that's awkward for a Nickelodeon show. Gosh, so many thoughts. I think I just need to go with my heart. But what is my heart telling me?

_Thinkin'- we don't wanna get caught up in over thinkin'._

_We only got tonight._

Gosh, I loved the Rushers. I loved the way they came to see us, paid THOUSANDS of dollars for a meet 'n greet, even though they know if they caught us in the streets we would never turn down a picture and an autograph. But they'll still love us if BTR ended. That show and band was just the beginning, and we all have our own dreams that we need to go for while we're young.

_Moments- we gotta keep on livin' for these moments._

_Cause this is our time._

We're in our early twenties now, and just waiting. For what? For something better to come along. But how many times have we told the Rushers to go out and CATCH what they want instead of waiting for it to come to them? We've got the talent to follow and fulfill our other dreams.

_Life's too short to sit and wait, for luck to come our way._

_Light it up, like fireworks_

We DO have talent. And we have to chase our other dreams while we're young and handsome.

_We are alive and we are the light that's shinin' down._

And while we're still somewhat famous. We were in a boy band. I never thought I'd EVER be in a boy band. As a teenager, I was one of THOSE guys, who judged NSYNC and Backstreet Boys because they were "gay". And for me, and I know for the other guys, it's a big risk to be in a boy band. There are so many people who judge me and the guys, think we're gay together, think our music sucks, just because we're four boys who sing and dance. But it's harder than it looks.

_We are the reckless, you can hear us drownin' out the sound._

The "sound" being the criticizing remarks and judgments passed on us. Because just like in Big Time Tour Bus, we have to ignore the haters and focus on the Rushers.

Right now, I'm young. Only twenty-two. I've been TOLD I'm handsome, but Rushers think my butt crack and chest hair is cute, so I can't really trust them too much. I have a great singing voice, can play guitar, can act, and can dance- well, better than I used to be able to. I could do anything!

When I was younger, I made a few bad decisions. But my dream was always to make it big in the singing world. And I took a step up in that, and found that I can act, too. Now my dreams are a lot bigger, but still about the same.

_Young and dumb, always chasin' somethin'._

My heart has always longed for something. A career, money, love, happiness, whatever. And I've made a lot of friends along the way. A lot of FANS, too. And I'll never forget them, even though I've never even met the majority of them.

_Hearts like drums, you can hear us comin'._

So yes. Big Time Rush was only the beginning. I took a chance when I auditioned for that show, thinking I'd never get the part, but it was my first step toward the big time. And now, although I love BTR so much, I have to take another chance and leave it behind. There's always the risk that I lose everything, and don't have the show to fall back on.

_Chances- you know there's nothin' wrong with takin' chances._

_Put it on the line._

I'm somebody now. I've put myself on the radar. But I'm no Bruno Mars or Justin Timberlake. Not everyone knows my name. And that's what I want. I want my songs to be on the radio, my face to be on TMZ, and everyone to know exactly who Kendall Schmidt is. And the guys? James is gonna make it huge someday. Land a big role, like Kristin Stewart did with Twilight, and everyone will know James Maslow. Maybe not everyone will see Carlos in Broadway, since not a lot of people watch Broadways shows, but he WILL be known for the guy who married Carmen from Spy Kids. And the Rushers will follow him everywhere. Logan? He'll land a roll in a TV show or a movie and slowly work his way up, I think.

_Someday, I know we're gonna be somebody someday._

_Only gotta try._

How would we tell the Rushers that BTR was over?

Maybe it's not over.

Maybe the SHOW is.

But maybe we'll keep making songs together, keep going on tour and making albums?

I started to think about how this song would sound.

It'll be slow and pretty and powerful, yet subtle. The fans will really have to think about it, listen to the lyrics, and they'll know that we have our reasons and we love them.

Gosh, they should never doubt how much we love them. Sure, I know nothing about most of them. And sure, they know EVERYTHING about me. But I love them because they love me. Where would I be if nobody liked the show? BTR would have been cancelled long ago. Instead, millions of people loved the show. We made albums and went on tours and popped out four seasons of the show.

A name for the song.

I studied it. Read the lyrics over. It needed a lot of work, but I had the words. And "we are" is in a lot of the verses. And that's the perfect name.

"We Are" sorry.

"We Are" moving on.

"We Are" still us.

"We Are" glad the Rushers were there for us.

"We Are" saying goodbye.

Goodbye.

Was this a goodbye song?

Little did I know, it would make it to the new album- 24/Seven. It would be the last song on the standard edition, so even the ones who didn't pay for the extra five songs on the deluxe edition would hear it as the last of the last (maybe) album. A goodbye song.

And the very last episode of Season 4 would end in that song. And a slideshow of fantastic moments of past seasons and us on tour, seeing our fans and doing what we love, would be shown.

And even though we told the Rushers that Season 4 may not be the last one… Scott Fellows made it obvious that it was the last one. With the goodbye song that I wrote. With all loose ends being tied- with James and Lucy getting together, Carlos getting a girlfriend in the show, me saying "And who knows what lies ahead for the Dream Team?", and with the episode ending in the whole cast singing the theme song for the show and a freeze frame of us jumping up in the air.

Big Time Break Out was a clue to the Rushers and fans.

All boy bands break up after their third album. But we aren't breaking up. Just moving on to the next chapter. It's not like we hate each other. I guarantee Logan and I will get together a lot even after we stop the show, even if we stop being a band. James and Carlos will hang out, too. We will all still be friends, maybe even stronger friends, since we will have not spent so much time together. And it's not like we hate the Rushers. They're the biggest thing in our life, and this is the first time we've done something AGAINST their wishes.

But whatever lies ahead, we will never forget them. Never forget the countless meet and greets, or the sold out tours, or the gifts sent to us. And even in ten years, a girl who is fifteen now will be twenty-five, me in my thirties, and she'll say "You're Kendall Schmidt! I used to LOVE you in Big Time Rush- I was a huge fan! What have you been up to?".

No, this isn't "Goodbye". This is "I'm moving on, but I'll see you there."


End file.
